Surprise
by toritwilight504
Summary: What happens when Austin gets home from work one day? What will he find out about Ally that brings a smile to his face? I'm turning this into a story, and it will proceed through the pregnancy and the after-math of having a first becoming a Mommy and Daddy. This will be fluffy.
1. Chapter One

After a long day at work, I get into my car and head home. Supposed to be waiting at home is my painfully sexy wife, Ally. We've been married for five years. We went to the same college but majored in different things. I majored in the business field and Als majored in the writing field. She is now a word known, professional song-writer. While I am owner of Moon Records, I would have let Ally name the company, but she probably would have put pickles somewhere in there. _SHE_ also didn't let me name it, she said I would have put pancakes in the name. I wish I could have fought her on that one, but it was true. My first name for it was Pancake Records. So we let Trish name it. She just stared at us and said,"Why don't you just use your last name? You used to be a famous performer. Keep Moon out there. Jimmy Starr, your old boss, used his last name. Why can't you?" So that was the end of it and there 'Moon Records' was born. Ally and I may work in the same building, but we hardly see each other until we get home.

We both get the day off tomorrow and have nothing else left for today. I think I left after her today, but I'm not sure. And she turns her phone off and told me to only call in emergencies because 80% of the time, she's with a client. But I really hope she's already home. Just thinking of the things we could do between getting home and work the day after next, gets me hard. When I get home Ally's going to get it. I have a feeling we won't be getting much sleep tonight.

I pull up into the driveway of mine and Ally's house. It's not far from anything. We decided to stay in Miami. It's where we were born and raised. It's not far from the houses we grew up in. We set up somewhere in the middle. We got the house we would share when we got married. We got the house we would raise our children in. We've been trying, but no such luck yet. Ally's been sad about it, but hasn't lost all hope, me either but I'm just preparing myself for if she can't. I'll always be there for her but there'll be this part of both of us that'll die a little.

I pull up and see Ally's car in the driveway. I step out of my car and make my way up to the front door. When I get in the house I close it and look the door. "Ally?" I go to our bedroom and find the shower running. I decide to let her have her shower time and go to the kitchen to grab an apple. I finish the apple and go back into our room. I strip out of my close leaving me in my pink boxers. I've always worn pink or fire truck boxers. That just has never changed. I lay down on our bed and put my hands behind my head and close my eyes. I drift off into dream land where Ally has me tied to a chair, completely at her mercy. She in a lacy red bra and panties. My mouth floods like a river looking at her and my nether region throbs painfully.

She trails kisses from my lips down my jaw to my neck, where she gives me a hickey. She goes lower to to my chest and bites both my nipples. I moan out from all the pleasure given to me. I feel really hot for some reason. Then her hands take my boxers off and that's when I start to wake up.

I see Ally on the bed with me, straddling my legs. My boxers are long gone and Ally's hand is gripping my dick and stroking it, using pre-cum for lube.

"Ally." I choke out as she runs her thumb over the tip of my dick.

"Yes, Aus? Have a good nap?" She asks as innocent as possible. I nod unable to for words, when her hand starts to pick up the pace. I life my hands to take her bra-covered breasts into my hands and she arches into my hands. I very carefully, yet quickly, flip us over so that I'm on top. I sit between her legs, my very hard on rubbing against her very wet yellow lacy panties.

I groan feeling just HOW wet she is. "Damn Ally. You're so wet and we're just staring. Just to let you know, we aren't getting any sleep tonight." I whisper seductively into her ear, making her shiver. I start to nibble on her earlobe. Her moans turning me so hard, the tip of my cock turns purple. I push the yellow lace to the side and slip two fingers inside her. She gasps as her warm, wet walls devour my fingers. I pump them in and out of her slowly, teasing her.

"Austin..." I speed up slightly hearing her moan. I love the way my name rolls off of her tongue. I flick my thumb over her clit rewarding me with a very loud moan. She reaches down between us and starts to stroke me once again. I groan at the very pleasing contact. I pump my fingers faster bringing her to her first of many orgasms. "AUSTIN!" She moans out. "Oh God!"

I kiss her neck making my way down her body stopping for a brief moment on her nipples, playing with them . I mean, they are one of my favorite body parts on her. I go lower past her stomach, and hook my index fingers on her yellow panty waistband. They are so soaked.

Once they're off of her I start to kiss my way up her thighs. I rub my hands up and the sides of her legs and brought them to the tops of them spreading her wider. I dip my head in and take a the flat of my tongue and run it up from the bottom of her folds to the top, getting a moan from my wife dearest. I smirk and dip my tongue in further, finding her clit and swirling my tongue over it. Her whispers driving me crazy. I plunge two fingers into her velvet, wet, hot depths. Pumping in and out at a set pace, I pull her nub between my teeth lightly, loving the way she writhes and wiggles beneath me.

I hum against her clit and add another finger. "Always taste so good, my Ally. Like forbidden fruit." Ally moans loudly at my words. She denies it but I know she likes dirty talk.

I wiggle my fingers that are in her and her back arches as she cums. I lap up every last drop. Licking her folds to make sure I got it all. I kiss my way up the stomach and chest of my panting wife. She pulls me in for a searing kiss, she grips my member and rubs it against her wet folds, making me groan in pleasure.

"I want you...now." I nod frantically and push inside of her. Her tight, wet, searing hot walls surrounding my member. We set a steady pace and I lick and suck on her nipples while she writhes beneath me, moaning, groaning, yelling my name. I love every second of it.

"Faster." She commands. I pick my pace up to where I'm pounding in her, her breasts pouncing and teasing me till I take one in my hand and pinch her nipple. "Austin! I-I'm I'm..."

"I know, baby. I know." I hitch her leg over my hip and pound into her at this new angle that lets me hit her sweet spot every time. i moan and groan every now and then. She rolls her hips with mine, our skin can be heard slapping together. I start to lose synch as my orgasm starts to run it's course. I hold off till she starts to cum. "So tight." I grunt out. I'm right at the edge, ready to fall.I FINALLY feel her walls flutter and clamp down on me and with that I cum with her, moaning out her name. I empty myself in her, collapsing next to here, fighting to regain normalcy in my breathing.

"I have something to tell you, Aus." Ally says in a serious voice. I turn to her and raise an eyebrow.

"What is it, Als?" I ask worried by her blank face. But she gets up and goes to the bathroom. "Ally? Baby, what's wrong?" She comes back and sits at the end of the bed. "Ally?" She just turns and hands me something, I take it but keep my eyes trained on my wife.

"Look at it." She says softly. When I do I stare at it for a minute or two and them my lips twitch up. "Surprise." She tells me with a full on smile.

"I'm gonna be daddy."

She launches herself into my arms and kisses me with so much love and passion I have no choice but to return it.

Like I promised her, we did not get sleep that night.

* * *

**I really do like Austin & Ally but I just made this lemon to get me used to writing it for my other stories. My Finnick/Katniss story's sequel is supposed to be really lemony...so I wrote this to get me ready for that...**

**Please review and tell me if it was good or not. I'm really paranoid...Never wrote something this explicit before. But I might write more one-shots in here if you like it...**

**Please review. **


	2. AN

What would you guys say to me making this one-shot into a story...Like how the pregnancy goes and after that of how they raise the baby and all that?

I was thinking of doing this earlier but I wasn't sure if anyone would read the rest of it...SO!

If you would like to see this story continue please Review and tell me so!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**_Previously_**

_"I have something to tell you, Aus." Ally says in a serious voice. I turn to her and raise an eyebrow._

_"What is it, Als?" I ask worried by her blank face. But she gets up and goes to the bathroom. "Ally? Baby, what's wrong?" She comes back and sits at the end of the bed. "Ally?" She just turns and hands me something, I take it but keep my eyes trained on my wife._

_"Look at it." She says softly. When I do I stare at it for a minute or two and them my lips twitch up. "Surprise." She tells me with a full on smile._

_"I'm gonna be daddy."_

_She launches herself into my arms and kisses me with so much love and passion I have no choice but to return it._

_Like I promised her, we did not get sleep that night._

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

The next day I wake up in bed with my very beautiful, very naked, very pregnant wife, Ally Moon. She's curled up right next to me. Her back pressed up against my front. My hand makes it's way to her abdomen when our child is growing.

A baby.

Our baby.

I never thought our dream of having children would come true. I just hope that Ally doesn't go all demonic on my like Trish did to Dez when she was pregnant and in labor. I mean, Trish can be scary, but pregnant Trish makes Satan look like a little puppy. And yes, you heard me right. Trish and Dez got married a few months after Alls and I did. They had started dating when we were all seventeen, and got married when we were twenty three. Dez had really grown up. I mean he's still the Dez from our teen years but toned down. Trish works for me at Moon Records. Dez is my filmographer, he shoots all of the videos for my clients and the occasional one for me or Ally. Ally and I still like to perform, but not as much as before college. Ally had gotten over her stage fright a while back, but she just said that being in the spotlight wasn't really where she wanted to be all the time. I agreed and that how we both went to college, and built up Moon Records.

I feel Ally's small hand rest over mine and entwine with mine. Our hands resting over our child.

Our child. I don't think I'll even get over that. I mean yeah, I heard from my mother how much hard work it is and that sometimes you'll just want to rip your hair out and rip your ears off. But I'm ready for this. I've been waiting for this for so long. WE'VE been waiting for this for so long.

I nuzzle Ally's neck and start to put kisses on it. I nip at the skin there, emitting a moan from my Ally. I sooth the skin with my tongue. She moans out a little louder. "Good morning, Mommy." I tell her when I resurface for air.

"Good morning, Daddy." I smile at that. "I'm gonna be a mommy." She breathes out, tears in her eyes. But I can tell that they're happy tears, the only tears I allow to flow through her with out killing people. Nobody hurts my Ally and lives to tell the tale.

"A very wonderful mommy, Alls." She beams up to me.

"And you will be the best daddy in the world." I beam back to her and we both lean in for a soft kiss. She turns over and puts her hands in my hair. My hand that was on her stomach, slides to her waist. I bring her to me as close as possible.

When we break apart I ask her,"When's the first appointment?" She chuckles, probably from my huge goofy smile that's on my face.

"It's on Monday. Do you want to come?" I stare at her like she grew a second head.

"Hell yeah, I want to come. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I have been waiting for this to happen for as long as you have. I'm not missing out on anything that has to do with either of you." I tell her kissing her through-out my little admission, as I rubbed her stomach, our baby. She tears up and I kiss them away.

"I love you, Aus."

"As I love you, Alls. I love you so much. Both of you." I kiss her on the lips softly once, twice, three times before it deepens. Her hands start to tug on my hair. We're both still naked from last night's activities so I just roll on top of her, making sure I put little to no pressure on her stomach. My hands are on either side of her head, while her hands are running up and down my chest. I bring one hand down to my member and start to rub the head of my dick over her clit. She moans my name.

"Please...Stop teasing." She pants out. I line up with her entrance and slowly slide in. Last night we fucked, this morning I'll make love to her.

I start a slow pace and keep it. She meets me thrust for thrust. Our lips break apart as she moans out my name. I run my right hand up and down her leg and stop at the crook of her knee. I raise her leg, letting me hit her sweet spot every thrust. "Austin!" She cries out as her orgasm rushes through her. I get in a few more thrusts before I cum too.

"Ally." I groan out several times in ecstasy with my wife. I slide out of her and roll off of her trying to catch my breath. I hold her close to me. "I love you." I mumble several times while rubbing her belly. My hand stills over her abdomen and her small hand comes to rest on top of my large one. "I love you." I say more clearly, now that I have caught my breath.

"I love you too, Aus." She turns her head to met my eyes. "We're going to be parents." She whisper to me.

"I know." I smile and lightly kiss her. Then a thought comes to my mind. "Speaking of parents. When do we tell ours, and our friends?" I ask her.

"How about lets get our first picture of our baby and then go tell them and show them the pictures. I just don't want anything out in the media yet. I want us to have this for ourselves for a while before everyone knows. It'll be our little secret for now." When she's finished I kiss her softly.

"Hey, are you hungry? We didn't eat last night." With that her stomach growls and I chuckle, while she looks a little embarrassed. "I'll take that as a yes. I have to feed both my baby girls."

She looks at me before saying,"How do you know our baby will be a girl?"

"I don't know I just have a feeling, and plus I've always wanted a little girl." I admit to her, but she already knew that I wanted a little girl.

"Well, I have a feeling that our baby will be a boy." She tells me. "But we'll just have to wait and see." She tells me with a smirk. "Now, I'm hungry. Let's go make some pancakes." My day just got even better. A baby and pancakes? What more could I ask for?

"Okay, but I'm making them. I'm the one that's going to cook for now on." I start to rant on about the things I want her to go near, because she could get hurt. If she gets hurt our baby gets hurt. I never want that to happen. "I don't want you by microwaves, any fire, nothing sharp, no steps, you can't sit on anything that is higher than your hip, no-" I get caught off by a kiss.

"Austin." She says laughing. "I'll be okay. I won't put myself in harms way, but how am I supposed to cut things without a knife? Or get to our bedroom without going up the steps? Or getting into the house with out stepping up the steps to get on the porch? And where are we going to find a chair that is close to my hip hight? Our dining room table is up to my breast. I know you don't want me to get hurt or the baby get hurt, but you can't keep me from everything that could harm me. I'll be fine okay." She tells me and I just nod and smile sheepishly. She chuckles and kisses me softly.

"Come on. how about I go make breakfast and you go take a shower. You were very sweaty last night." I wiggle my eyebrows and she shoves me playfully and laughs softly. I sit up and pull her up with me. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and starts to get up before I stop her. "You can get up and walk around as long as you wear slippers. If you catch a cold, you can't really take anything." She nods and slips on her pink bunny slippers I got her for Christmas a few years ago. She hasn't grown much since high school. I mean in height and shoe size. Everything else rounded out very nicely.

Her ass is firm and rounded beautifully. Her breasts that used to be a B in high school, got upgraded to a C. And her hips rounded just right. Over all. My wife is sexy as all hell. She's short as all hell, but she's perfect. And mine.

All mine.

As she passes by me to get to the bathroom that is connected to our room, I smack her on that perfect ass, not enough to hurt, but enough to sting a little. She gasps and turns around with her hands 'protecting' her ass. "Austin Moon!" She says in fake surprise.

"Allison Moon!" I say back to her. "Can't use the Moon on me anymore because it's your name too." She then smirks at me.

"Whatever you say, Monica." With that she walks away swaying her hips that tempt me to go after her. But alas, I still have to make breakfast, well, lunch now. So I get up off of the bed and put on a pair of boxers walk my way downstairs to the kitchen after I hear Ally turn the water on.

When I get to the kitchen I get all of the ingredients to make my favorite food in the world.

Pancakes.

For Ally I make blueberry pancakes, and for me I make chocolate chip ones. I also make strawberry ones. With pancakes being my favorite food in the world, I make a lot of them. I make ten pancakes of each. Just as I'm finishing the last one, a strawberry one, Ally walks into the kitchen and sits at our dining table.

"Need any help, Aus?!" She calls from the room over.

"Nah, I'm good. I've got this." I tell her.

"Oh I've heard that before. Nothing ever good happens when that is said." I hear her say as she walks into the kitchen and gets two plates of the pancakes. "Babe, how many did you make?"

I smirk at her. "Just enough for you to get a few." She laughs and shoves me lightly. She brings the plates to the dining room and comes back to get two glasses of milk and two forks. I bring the last plate of pancakes and the syrup and butter. I go back to the kitchen once more and get two more plates, empty plates. I bring them back to the dining room and give Ally one. She puts a blueberry and strawberry pancakes over a chocolate pancake with a little bit of butter and syrup drizzled over.

Me?

I have four chocolate, three blueberry, and two strawberry pancakes with a little bit of butter in between each pancake, and drenched in syrup. All looks at me in amazement every time we eat pancakes. "I still don't know how you can eat so many damn pancakes without getting sick." I hear her tell me.

"It's a gift really." I tell her after I swallow what's in my mouth. I know Ally hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. I put another large amount of pancake in my mouth and start to chew it. All the while Ally is silently laughing and shaking her head.

The rest of our day flies by and it's tomorrow before I know it. Today is the day that Ally and I go to the first doctor's appointment for our little girl. Yes, I do think that our baby will be a girl, but Ally still thinks that she will be a boy. But I just want her or him to be healthy. I just don't want to call her/him an 'it'. It just doesn't sit well with me.

I wake Ally up and tell her that we have to start to get ready. She slowly gets up and starts to get dressed, but she gets a little faster, as if she remembered what we were doing today. The next thing I know SHE'S yelling at ME to hurry and get ready. I do so while chuckling. "I'm going as fast as I can, baby. Calm down. I don't want you to have a panic attack on me. Those freak me out. Just breath in and out slowly, okay?" She nods and does as she's told as I get my shoes on. She nods her head after she's calm.

I come up to her and kiss her softly on her lips, while I'm buckling my belt.

"Are you okay?"

She nods and tells me,"Yeah, just excited."

"I can tell. You're pretty much bouncing." I chuckle and her cheeks go red. "I will never tire of that blush." I smile at her. She beams up to me but her cheeks are even redder than before. She pecks on my cheek and pulls my arm, pulling me down stairs. I barely get enough time to grab my wallet and keys.

I open Ally's door for her and lift her into it. "I can get in on my own, Aus." I smile at her and close the door after she's situated. I get into the SUV on my side and start it, pulling out of our driveway and heading down the road to the doctor's office.

When we get there Ally and I sign in and sit to wait for Doctor Mason to call us in. I put, my hand on Ally's knee that is bouncing and hold it still. "Baby, calm down."

"I'm trying but, what if the paparazzi saw us walk in? I don't want the world to find out before our friends and family find out. It just wouldn't be right." I nod my head understanding.

"Well call family dinner tonight and invite Trish and Dez over to. Well tell them tonight if you want." She nods and lays her head on my shoulder. Ally's Penny and Lester had gotten back together after Penny had came back from Africa for good about two years ago. She's a pharmacist now and Lester still owns Sonic Boom and I still get my instruments from there. Sonic Boom is now world wide because I had started to recommend it to everyone and it gave Lester so much publicity that he had enough money to start putting Sonic Booms all over the world. But the original Sonic Boom will always be mine and Ally's favorite. We had spend so much time there with our friends that it was kind of like a second home to us.

"That's a good idea. I'll call my parents and yours and you call and tell Trish and Dez." I nod and pull out my phone and text Dez.

**A: Hey man, come over tonight for dinner. You can bring you Dylan too.**

**D: We'll be there. Should I bring presents? But Dylan is at my Mom's house, so it'll just be me and Trish.**

**A: K man. See ya tonight.**

I put my phone away to hear Ally talking to my Mom. "Okay, Mimi. I'll see you and Mike tonight. Okay. Love you too. Okay. Bye." She hangs up her phone and looks to me. "My mom and dad will be over tonight and so will your parents." I nod and see a nurse come over to us like we had asked. We didn't want anyone to know we were here.

"Moons?" We nod and get up and follow the nurse to an empty room.

The nurse checks Ally out with the temperature and blood pressure things and all that. The nurse tells us that doctor would be in shortly and leaves. I hold Ally's hand and hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Ally says. Doctor Mason walks in. She has short black hair. Is a little bit taller than Ally. Has green eyes and a white doctor's coat on. She shakes both mine and Ally's hand and sits in her spiny doctor's chair that Ally refused to let me sit in.

"How are you Ally? It's been a while since I've seen you. I think the last time I saw you you had a broken arm? What are you in for today?" She asks Ally nicely.

"I'm pregnant. And I'm not sure what to say after that. I've never been pregnant before so I don't know what you will happen during this. I don't know what you'll have to do. Do-" I cut her off with a kiss. "I was rambling again?" I nod and she sighs.

Doctor Mason laughs quietly and says,"All I'm going to need is a blood sample to confirm and then I'll perform sonogram." We nod. "I'll be right back with a nurse. Five minutes later Doctor Mason comes back with a nurse.

"Hi I'm Courtney. I'll just take a little blood and be on my way, okay sweetie?" The nurse tells Ally. Courtney looks like she's close to forty or fifty, and is very nice. Ally nods and take a very stong grip on my hand. It always amazes me that, that much strength is in that small body. Courtney takes the vile of blood that she drew from Ally away and we wait for the results as Doctor Mason hooks up and prepares the machine. Courtney comes back in and hands Doctor Mason a piece of paper.

"You Ally are indeed pregnant. Now please lay down and lift your shirt to your bust." Ally does as she's told and I stand up and stand next to Ally opposite of the machine. Doctor Mason looks through the cabinets hanging up on the wall and take out a bottle. She comes over to Ally and tells her,"I'll warn you. This blue gel is cold." Ally nods and jumps when the gel hits her stomach.

"You weren't kidding. That is cold. Very cold." I chuckle along with Doctor Mason and entwine mine and Ally's hand together.

Doctor Mason gets the 'wand' as they call it and puts it on Ally. She moves it around and looks a little shocked when she sees the screen and smiles at us and turns the screen towards us.

**Her next words shock us also.**


	4. Poll-Very Important

Okay

So...I'm getting mixed reviews and I am very confused...

I don't know if to make them pregnant with twins or just one baby...

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE. I will NOT continue until I have at least seven votes...

I'm sorry but I keep having to re-write the third chapter (A very crucial chapter) and I can't continue until I get a definite answer...

So please go vote. I really REALLY want to continue. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO VOTE!

Oh and

For those of you who 'hate' me for not updating I am so fucking sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you...as for evilpink44...Fuck you...And what in the hell are you going to do to me...

'i hate u update or else' First off learn how to fucking punctuate, capitalize, and spell. Dumbass. Secondly... WHAT THE FUCK?! I don't know you. You don't fucking know me. I try to update this story once every 7 days if you haven't caught the memo yet. AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME? What in the hell are you going to do to me? You know what? I'm pretty pissed the fuck off right now...You PM me and I will give you my fucking address to come meet me so I can beat the living shit out of you. I'll you something right now. Nobody talk to me or about me that way without anything happening to them. You don't fuck with an Omes...Fuck you and anybody else who 'hates' me for not fucking updating as quick as you would fucking like...

Now. If you didn't catch it before I'll tell you now. I will TRY to update every 7 days. If I don't them of fucking well. I'm going through shit right now so you will have to use your fucking imagination till I get the next chapter up.

Sorry if I sound a little or a lot harsh but oh well. It was supposed to sound harsh. My life doesn't revolve around you but I do try to please you. Now. Please fucking vote.


	5. Chapter 3

**R.I.P. Kidd Kradic, from 'Kidd Kradic In The Morning'. 7/27/13...You WILL be missed.**

**7/29/13-My Grandfather on my dad's side was taken from us today from cancer...And I'm the one who has to make all the arrangements ...I'm sorry if everything will slow down but I'll be a little bit (a lota bit) busy. Sorry in advance that things won't get out as quick as I would like them to...I'll try to have a chapter up on every Satuday...Sorry for the long wait...**

**Thank you for those of you who voted...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Previously**_

_Doctor Mason gets the 'wand' as they call it and puts it on Ally. She moves it around and looks a little shocked when she sees the screen and smiles at us and turns the screen towards us._

_Her next words shock us also._

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"What I see on this screen surprises me." She turns the screen back to face her and she looks a little bit closer and then nods her head. "Yep, what I saw is correct." She turns the screen back towards us and smiles. "What would YOU two like to know?" Ally and I look towards each other confused.

"How much is there to tell?" I ask still confused.

"Well, I'm surprised that I can tell the sex this early but I can and there are other things." She tells us.

I look to Ally and we have an unspoken conversation. I look back to Dr. Mason and tell her,"Everything. Tell us everything." She smiles bigger and brighter and nods.

"Here is the head of your boy baby." She points out and then continues,"And her is the head of your baby girl." Ally and I freeze and we slowly look to each other.

"Twins." We say in unison. Ally has tears in her eyes and I'll admit it, I do too.

Instead of one miracle we have two.

"They are both healthy. If you listen closely you can hear their heartbeats." After she said that we all went dead silent and we could hear fait thuds. They were almost in synch with each other too. That was so cool. Then there was a faint clicking noise. "I'm just going to go and develop these pictures right quick." Dr. Mason tells us before handing me some paper towels to rip Ally's stomach of the blue goo. I take the towels and wipe off her stomach and then pull Ally up into a sitting position. She wraps her arms around me and turns her head towards the frozen screen.

On the frozen screen is a picture of our babies. We stare at them for a few minutes before I feel my shirt start to get damp. I pull back from Ally and take her chin between my fingers. I bring her lips to mine and give her a sweet kiss. When we pull back I kiss her forehead. Dr. Mason walks back in with an envelope and hands it to us. She sits down on her spiny doctor chair, I need to get one of those for the house. She takes out a little pad of paper from her pocket on her coat and writes something down on it.

"Here is a prescription for Zofran and make sure you get pre-natal vitamines also. I would like for you to schedule an appointment for a month from today." We nod and I help Ally down from the bed, setting her back on her feet. We walk out of the examining room after taking the note from Dr. Mason and walk to the receptionists office. We make the appointment and then get in our car to go home.

When we get home, I help Ally out of the car and help her up our porch steps.

"Hey, Aus?"

"Yes, Alls?"

"Do you know if we have any baby seals you can fry up for me? I'm really craving baby seals and peanut butter right now." I turn around slowly from unlocking the door and cock my head at Ally.

"No, I don't think we have any baby seal. How about I make us some chicken nuggets instead?" I ask cautiously. I guess the cravings start now.

"It's no baby seal but it's meat. Can I still have peanut butter with it?" I nod my head and turn back to opening our door up.

"Cravings." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Honey." I recover quickly. If the cravings start now I don't want to know if the mood swings start now too. I open the door and let Ally in first. She goes to the couch and I close and lock the door. When I get to the kitchen I get a few green apples out of the bowl on the counter and cut them up. I bring them to Ally and she starts to munch on them as I start to make us some chicken nuggets.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

* * *

_**DING DONG**_  
_**DING DONG**_  
_**DING DONG**_  
_**DING DONG **_  
_**DING DONG**_

"DEZ!" I hear Trish shout at Dez and the doorbell immediately stops.

"Sorry." I hear him say as I walk up to the door. I open it and am brought down to the ground when Dez tackles me in a hug.

"Dez! What if I was Ally?" I get really mad because Ally is pregnant and if I were Ally our babies would have been really hurt or even worse... I'm not even going to think about that.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." He promises me and helps me up from the floor.

"Weirdos." Trish says as she walks past us. "Ally!" I hear her yell and then giggling soon follows.

"Austin!" I hear Ally's mom yell behind me.

She wraps me in a hug and then asks where Ally is. I tell her to follow the giggling and she laughs walking away.

"Sweetheart!" I hear my mom say.

"Mom! What did you guys do? Carpool together?" I ask her as she hugs me.

"Yes we did in fact. But, I'm never getting in another car while Trish is driving. Scariest experience of my life." I chuckle and nod in agreement. At least if Ally's water breaks while she's with Trish, she'll get to the hospital in record time. "Where's my daughter-in-law?"

"Follow the giggles." She nods and goes towards the living room.

My dad, Ally's dad, Dez and I all stand by the door and say "Women" under our breath at the same time. We make our way into the kitchen and they help me set out the table.

Dinner

"...and then we just walked out." My mom finishes her story and I excuse myself from the table and tell Ally what I'm doing. I get the envelope from our bedroom and walk back downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, Penny, Lester, Dez, and Trish," I look to Ally and see her nod. "Ally and I have to tell you something." I go to Ally and stand behind her with my hands on her shoulders. "Ally's pregnant." Cheers are head and I can see Penny and my mom hugging with tears running down their faces.

"There's more!" Ally shouts. Everyone gets quiet and Ally tells them,"We're having twins."

"A little boy and little girl." I finish.

"Oh my god!" My mom, Penny and Trish squeal out. Dr. Mason gave a lot of pictures so I hand one out to everyone. "Grand-babies." My mom and Penny sigh out. I chuckle and give Ally a kiss on the forehead before going into the kitchen. I get the apple pie and whip cream and bring it to the table.

"Who wants desert?"

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

"Bye! See you guys soon!" Ally and I call out to our family, Dez getting into the driver's seat. I see my mom and Penny's eyes widen and I laugh. Dez is actually a really good driver. Almost as good as me. As crazy as he is, he is a responsible driver. Ally and I close the door and I send Ally upstairs. I lock up everything downstairs and lock up everything upstairs. With paparazzi you never know what they'll do. One time they got a picture of Ally and I asleep in our bed. Naked. It was right after we got married and were just getting back from our honeymoon and we had christened our new bed.

When I get upstairs I find my Ally in bed. I change into a pair of sweats and leave my chest are. I climb into bed with Ally and let her snuggle up to me. I lay a kiss on top of her head and rest mine on hers. I slowly drift into an unconsiuos state soon after.

* * *

**_Sorry_**_** for the long wait...School just started and I had to go to the funeral...a lot was going on...I'll try to update soon...**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
